


Girl party

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Belly Dancing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Study, Crack, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Morning Sex, PWP, Party, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e04, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slut Praising, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Abby, Emily and Jess want to revenge on Philip, but something goes not by plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Девичник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430200) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



Philip was surrounded and cornered in Abby's lab. Bright light reflected from the walls and blinded him after the evening dark outside. When Philip was urgently called to the ARC, it met him empty, as if died out, and Philip, suspecting nothing, stepped into the trap. And when the doors slammed behind him and didn't open, he had nothing left but to go further inside, until in one of the corridors he was nearly shot from the stunner and ran. Now, panting, Philip looked at his chasers.  
"What does this mean, Abby? Emily? What's going on here? Have you been catching any creature?"  
“No, Philip,” Abby was not about to lower her stunner aimed directly at him. "We've been catching you."  
"What for?" Philip sincerely didn't understand.  
"You see, Philip, you do what you see fit, manage lives: of us, of creatures. And we see fit to teach you a lesson."  
Philip still didn't understand and, apparently, his bewilderment reflected on his face and infuriated Abby.  
"On your knees, hands behind your head!" she said, throwing up her stunner. Philip hesitated. “Or do you want to stay unconscious for the next five minutes?”  
Philip reluctantly obeyed.  
“Good,” Abby said. “You like to give orders, but here we'll command. We thought what to do with you, Philip. Stun, undress, tie up and in such look put you out to the street for laugh?" Philip grimaced. "Or just to smash your face?" Abby came up, watching him from top to down. Philip lowered his eyes. The end of stunner touched his chin. “Look at me, Philip,” Abby said. And he met her attentive, studying look. "Do you know you're pretty? It would be a pity to spoil such beauty," Abby ran her fingers along his cheek. Against his will, Philip yielded to the touch and followed it. Damn habit. And Abby noticed too. "Or will we find for you better use?"  
Abby questioningly looked at Emily. She nodded. Abby lowered her stunner and put it on the lab table, and then reached for her trouser belt.  
“Join us, Jess,” she threw her head up and looked somewhere up. 

Unexpectedly, Philip was almost happy when Abby first pressed him against the wall, pushing into his mouth, and then brought him down to the floor and sat down on top, narrowing his world to her vulva and leaving him nothing but to lick it. The long-forgotten feeling of submission, pressure and the smell of the female body. Philip enjoyed: a tight grip in his hair, a feeling of helplessness, the inevitability of the happening. And let it wasn't Helen, he missed that so much. He buried his tongue in Abby's folds and sucked her clit. Philip had no choice, he was used, he was desired. Anything else didn’t matter now as long as he worked with his tongue and Abby shuddered over him, pulling his hair, and even this pain was wonderful.  
“Philip, who knew you're such a slut,” Abby lazily rose a little, “with such a nice slutty mouth", she ran a thumb over Philip’s lips in her lube, slid between them, went back, pushed deeper. Philip groaned.  
“Emily, your turn,” Abby said. 

“Sorry, I can't,” Abby didn't want to upset Connor, but she could do nothing about it. “Tomorrow we'll have a girl party: just me, Emily and Jess, so some other time.”  
In fact, not just, but Connor shouldn't have known. Philip, who was waiting for him with a laptop under his arm nearby and heard everything, seemed unruffled. But Abby couldn't take away the thought of a wet, skillful mouth on her clit. Naturally, it was just innocent entertainment and nothing more - three of them fucking Philip in one of his corporate apartments twice a month. 

_Jul 1, 2019_


	2. Chapter 2

For a few months now, Philip felt like the last slut and was at the top of bliss. Not only did he meet with Abby, Emily, and Jess in his corporate apartment, they could use him whenever found in the ARC.  
Once he was fucked right in the common shower room when the building was empty, and they were washing off after a long working day and another anomaly. And Philip was pleasing them, kneeling on the tiled floor, licking their vulvas, while the water flowed into his mouth, mixing with their lube. For the sake of such an opportunity, he began to visit the ARC much more often, and for any reason, that surprised Lester a lot.

At the appointed time, the doorbell rang, and Philip let them in.  
All started with Abby. She was in a simple blue dress fitting her perfectly and laid on a huge bed with a glass in her hand. With a glass of the juice, of course. They didn't want to lose the thrill before the time.  
Abby sat on the edge of the bed, pulled her dress up and spread her legs, and Philip clung to her vulva, kneeling before her.  
“How nice to fuck a man without complexities,” Abby sipped from a glass in one hand, and ran the other into Philip’s hair, guiding him. “Connor always breaks like a violet,” Abby ran her foot along Philip's back, and he groaned.  
He definitely was lucky with the main ARC team.

_Jul 2, 2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Abby's photo](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/primeval/gallery4/hires/99.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

It was truly wonderful to fuck Philip twice a month and every time he appeared in the ARC. Abby hadn't felt so pleased long ago. Philip worked miracles with his mouth and smiled every time, closing his eyes and swallowing her juices, when she came. And Abby got so used to these simple pleasures. Connor and her exes would have never compared with Philip's enthusiasm and skill. And the further, the more Abby wanted to thank him for each orgasm piercing her body. She gently stroked Philip's cheek, and he smiled, and his smile was charming. Every working day now turned into a game, and Abby looked forward, if Philip would appear and what they'd think up for him this time. She didn't know she could get so much pleasure with a man.

They were getting ready for a sleep after another girl party, laying in the bed and waiting for Philip, when he got out of the shower with only a towel on his hips, but instead of joining them, suddenly turned on oriental music and slowly began to wiggle his hips to the beat. And that was magical. Abby held her breath and forgot about everything, following Philip's moves by her eyes, as spellbound. And he squirmed and slid across the floor, and a white towel on his swarthy, lean body only emphasized his grace. And at the end of the dance, Abby realized she wanted to fuck Philip again. And she wasn't alone. So soon Jess sat on his face, while his fingers were slowly rubbing Abby's and Emily's clits. After that, they fell asleep, hugging each other.

Abby laid, sprawled on a bed, fresh and steamed after a shower and enjoyed the echoes of a recent orgasm. She felt completely happy and carefree, as if in another life. And it didn't matter now Philip was her boss. He was just a man who'd given her pleasure. Somewhere in the room depths, Emily moaned, chasing her part, and Jess sent grapes into her mouth one by one. It was quiet and calm, the night was falling, lamps in wicker lampshades dully shined in the corners, casting intricate reflections on the walls and giving mystery. And in this foreign apartment, where Abby had been barely a dozen times, she suddenly felt at home. On these Saturday nights, she could forget about everything and surrender herself to her senses, drift in an endless ocean of pleasure. And Philip, like Shahrazad, told the one and the same tale - about a night, tender and full of joy.

_Jul 4-5, 2019_


	4. Chapter 4

Philip woke up in the arms of his female employees, the sun was shining brightly, it was Sunday morning, and he was completely happy. For a while, he laid listening to their breath, then sleeping Abby demandingly rubbed against his hip. Philip turned to her, slipped his hand between her hips, felt her clit and began to finger it. Abby started to breathe more often, leaned to him, clenched her legs and began to rub stronger against his hand. Then, with closed eyes, she pulled him into a kiss, and he caught her sighs until she arched and came on his fingers.

At this moment, the others tossed and demanded their share too, and therefore they three went to the shower. They first pawed Philip, pressing him against the tiled wall and then fucked his mouth, kneeling him down. And all this time, Philip was almost indecently happy. Who had known three women would desire him at once, and he would satisfy them all. He liked to lick their fragrant vulvas while they were wiping and wrapping themselves in fluffy bathrobes.

Later he stood at the stove in the kitchen, stirring coffee in a coffee pot, while Abby was hugging him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, and Emily and Jess were waiting at the table. And feeling Abby's hands on his stomach, Philip suddenly wanted the four of them to get married and him to make coffee this way every day.

_Feb 17-18, 2020_


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was looking at Philip in the center of the room and knew he belonged to them this night and they could do anything with him. The anticipation made her underbelly clench sweetly. Abby already felt her pushing into Philip's mouth, holding his hair, right on this floor or in bed.

Even more she liked to watch others taking him. This emphasized his submission, his sensuality when he wriggled under them and in their hands. This united them and connected, like a shared meal, like a sacrament only they involved, only here and now, in this room, they taste something rare and valuable. They see Philip as nobody else - groaning helplessly and rolling his eyes.

And then Abby can no longer look at him as before, she notices his fragility and vulnerability, can't escape her memories of his lean body arching, hidden now by his expensive suit, that Abby so wants to tear away, run her hands under his shirt to pull out hoarse moans of him again and catch them with her mouth. Their shared secret, their shared world beyond the big one.

_Mar 2-9, 2020_


	6. Chapter 6

Philip remembered Lester’s face when dropped at ARC Christmas party he'd been dating Abby, Emily and Jess for half of a year, and now they decided to do it openly. Philip annoyed Lester before and surely began to annoy even more because all this time had fun on his territory. Actually, on Philip's one, but Lester didn't want to realize this. Philip knew this look, a look at an upstart and an impostor who'd gone too far. Classmates long ago looked at Philip the same way, because hated him for his brains and despised for his leanness and skin color, and Philip was completely silent about his fantasies. And acutely felt he didn't fit the closed world of teenagers.

Fortunately, the big world put many things in their places, but his wish to get recognition and throw his success in the face of complacent people around hadn't gone away. And only thanks to Helen, he discovered women can like him. And Abby, Emily, and Jess chose him because he gave them what others couldn't. Therefore, Philip answered Lester's surprise with a slight smile, took a sip of champagne from his glass and went down to his girls in the hall. And feeling their embrace, he was happy. He wanted everyone today, here and now, to see his happiness and can do nothing about it.

_Mar 29, 2020_


	7. Chapter 7

In childhood, fairy tales convinced Abby she would grow up, meet her man and become the one and only for him. And Abby believed it would be so. But now, having broken up with Connor and sharing Philip with her friends, she feels only relief and freedom. You no longer need to be the best and most-most, it’s enough to be yourself, one of, and not constantly meet someone’s expectations, spotlights aren't aimed at you. You don't need to hide from friends, be jealous and there's always a great man for sex near at hand. Abby no longer wants to be the one and only.

Sometimes she imagines they are Philip’s harem, just reversed, and he, as husband should, pleases his wives, paying attention to each of them on a certain day. And today Philip's dancing for Abby. She admires his swarthy, almost hairless body, as if glazed by milk chocolate. The fringe on his long cream skirt shakes with his every move, and Philip playfully looks out of the shawl in his hands.

Later Abby kisses Philip slowly and entrancingly, savoring his full lips, swaying on him, while his skilled, long fingers circle her clit and caress her inside, and the pleasure grows. Philip's as if fingering the strings, and Abby can only respond. Shortly before orgasm, she catches Philip's hand so that he can't take it away. And when Abby can't help herself anymore, she throws her head back and moans, feeling waves spreading from her underbelly and running through her whole body.

_Mar 31 - Apr 8, 2020_


	8. Chapter 8

They spent the summer in Italy. Philip booked a chic room for four with a huge bed, took them to the luxurious restaurants and surrendered at nights, as for the first time. Emily watched Philip falling asleep near and realized she hadn't in vain stepped into the anomaly in the nineteenth century. She even didn't think she would want to call some man as her husband since then. But Philip changed everything, she wanted to be with him, wanted to protect him. He belonged to her, he trusted her. He allowed to do with him the unthinkable for men of her era. Emily got so used to fighting and surviving, but Philip awakened her tenderness. She felt alive with him.

Once, when Philip went to the shower the last, and Abby and Jess were already asleep, Emily slipped out from under the blanket and followed him. Philip's dark figure stood out well against the white tile. Emily stepped under the hot jets near him, embraced him, pressed him to her, found his lips with her fingers, and Philip let her in. Why Emily's underbelly began beating hotly. She kissed Philip's neck, again and again, licking drops of water and listening to his soft moans.

_Apr 14-15, 2020_


	9. Chapter 9

Philip wanted to belong to Abby, Emily and Jess really. But his money and law made this difficult. Then Philip offered simple exchanging of rings - platinum ones studded with diamond dust. He noticed how the four of them were looked at airports and restaurants, but all inquiring and puzzled looks immediately turned into a smile at the sight of his credit card. It was like a dream of many men, but they hardly imagined how much effort and time courting three women required, in fact. And that every week Philip practiced for a few hours in front of a mirror in dancing.

_Apr 28-30, 2020_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [MEME: New boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844968) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
